Chaos in the Mafia
by BelWriter
Summary: In a universe where Tsuna already has his own guardians by the time Reborn sets out to tutor the dame-child into the tenth Vongola Boss, The Mafia are left baffled at how they could have missed all the way too obvious signs from the very beginning. Vongola are just left wondering how much the young teen could change the underworld.
1. Prologue

**Chaos in the Mafia**

 **Summary** : In a universe where Tsuna already has his own guardians by the time Reborn sets out to tutor the dame-child into the tenth Vongola Boss, The Mafia are left baffled at how they could have missed all the way too obvious signs from the very beginning. Vongola are just left wondering how much the young teen could change the underworld.

 **Warnings** : Cussing? Violence? Come one guys, this is the mafia. When is anything fluffy butterflies and rainbow bunnies? … Or did I mix up that order, because I do that a lot. … I think fluffy butterflies would be cool… you know, the fuzzy- wait... I think those are poisonous… never mind. Rainbow bunnies would be nice.

 **NOTICE:** This was rushed since I've got a friend who requested in the hospital and all... I'm sorry if it's not up to par for some of my other stories, Kanda-Kan, but I wanted to get this out and not fuss over every little detail. Also, unedited. I forgot I had this thing in the Doc... I'm so sorry my little humanoid-plush bunny!

 **NOTICE:** I made Fran (I refuse to use Flan. Fran is much cuter-sounding) the cloud guardian. I made him have primary mist flames (as per canon) and secondary cloud flames (reverse of Hibari, if I recall right). Since my mind (and friend) refuse to allow me anything other than Kyoko being Mist, and Fran being Tsuna's Guardian, I made the fro- I mean… made Fran the cloud guardian because it was unfilled. This is the shortest of all my chapters. Promise. Chapter One is following quickly.

 **Prologue: How they met**

Tsuna had been five when he met his first guardian. The meeting had been entirely by accident, and his guardian had been on a vacation to Japan from England. Tsuna was in the process of being bullied when a young child with a lollipop loosely hanging out of his mouth threw some kind of wrench-looking object at one of the kids (where the wrench came from wasn't a question Tsuna was going to ask- why look a gift horse in the mouth, after all?) and diverted all the attention. Tsuna hadn't waited for any kind of cues, and feeling a little bad about leaving the blond stranger to himself, booked it as if his rear were on fire all the way back to his home where Nana was happily cooking up some stew.

"Oh Tsu-kun?" Nana had blinked at the somewhat disheveled appearance of her only child, "Did you try to climb a tree again and fall into a bush?" That had been the excuse Tsuna had given his mother the last time he had returned home with cuts and bruises. Tsuna was clumsy and everyone knew it. Nana, his own mother, had sometimes mentioned about how clumsy her child was. "Why don't you go get washed and Mama will make sure dinner is ready by then?"

Tsuna nodded and did as asked.

The next time Tsuna met his guardian, it had been while lying down in sand pit after a bullying session. Tsuna had idly wondered if the blond haired, lazy-eyed kid was going to throw a wrench at him or get mad him for high-tailing it away from him a few days before, but the man didn't hold himself as if to attack. The blond haired kid surprised Tsuna when he tossed a first-aid kit at him and went to lie down next to Tsuna and just stared at the somewhat cloud-heavy sky in silence. Tsuna fumbled with the first-aid kit for a little before mumbling a soft thanks and sat up to treat his injuries in the rather peaceful silence that followed.

After that day, the two seemed to have this weird habit of running into each other in the strangest of places, all of which the blond haired boy had a first-aid kit and an almost unending supply of wrenches on him. At first, Tsuna thought it was just plain weird that the kid would turn up whenever his was injured and chase off the bullies (if he arrived to see them) by throwing those god-send wrenches after tossing the first-aid kit to Tsuna's head. At first. Then, by the ninety eighth time, Tsuna was beginning to think he had a stalker.

"You are weird." The child spoke in slightly broken Japanese accent that had him pronouncing some words slightly wonky, but Tsuna could understand what was being said by the blond kid. "You confuse me. I want to protect you and just know where you are." Tsuna had accepted the answer because the child looked highly uncomfortable, and in a surprising move, it was the blond haired kid that ran off. If Tsuna hadn't been so surprised by the action of the normally calm and collected kid, Tsuna would have noticed that the kids face was a bit red.

That night Tsuna's mother told him that some guests from a place from England were going to dropping by for dinner because some man was a friend of his father and they had a child around Tsuna's age. Tsuna didn't really care because the child would just treat him like every other child would once they saw just how pathetic Tsuna was.

Imagine Tsuna's shock and glee at seeing the child who could throw wrenches at people and always made sure he was properly taken of with an elderly man who was apparently Tsuna's father's friend.

The child pointed to Tsuna and said something in a strange language, and the grandfather had a warm look in his eye as he looked at Tsuna with a fond smile.

"Thank you for taking care of my child. He normally doesn't make any friends because of his like for staying inside." With that, Nana had shoved the two kids upstairs where the two kids could play in peace as the grandfather and Nana talked about this or that and giggled over what not and what who's.

Tsuna had learnt about flames that day from the blond haired kid when he accidently lit a wrench on fire. Instead of being scared, like he should have been, Tsuna found himself entranced by the flame and asked about it. The child was confused for a moment before some weird look passed though the kid's eyes and he told Tsuna everything he knew about the 'underground' and how flames worked. The blond kid had told Tsuna that he was very much like a sky and asked if Tsuna could summon his flames. With a frown, Tsuna shook his head and during the duration of the stay, the blond kid helped Tsuna coax out a beautiful and bright, light orange flame that would only spark for a few moments before flickering out.

The blond hair man told Tsuna about how the underground worked in some rather vague terms, but mentioned that people tend to follow people with sky flames. The child then asked if, since Tsuna had a sky flame and he had no one to follow, if Tsuna would accept him as one of his guardians. Tsuna nodded, but said that he wanted friends more than guardians, and as he said this, a warmth filled his chest that felt like he was being wrapped in one of the giant fuzzy blankets that his mother use to have before it had gotten shredded by a lose cat that got into the house.

The blond haired man with lazy eyes and a strange addiction to lollipops was not only his very own rain guardian, but his first ever friend. Spanner was his name, which was kind of funny to both the blond man and Tsuna as it was kind of ironic, and Tsuna knew that the man would drop everything if Tsuna asked.

(Not that Tsuna would ever ask his friend to drop everything in England for him just so they could talk and play together face-to-face).

 **-Line break do the conga dance!-**

Tsuna's second guardian had been met entirely by accident when he was six and it really freaked Tsuna out a lot. He and his mother had been gifted with some sort of 'invite' to this far off kingdom to a lovely little island from his father as a sort of 'I'm sorry I'm not here' sort of thing. Tsuna had been minding his own business in the kingdom while wearing the correct necklace that informed the native people that he was unable to speak the native language, when he stumbled across a graveyard that was making sounds.

Normally, Tsuna would have ignored the graveyard and the noises, but he had not too long ago been forced to sit thought a video about how sometimes, in olden times and in some parts of the world he lived in today, people were buried alive and left to die painfully in their coffin.

Graveyard, human-like noises, and a mind fresh with the possibility of someone being buried alive.

Tsuna hadn't hesitated to investigate the moment he felt a familiar warmth in his chest telling him that he could be alright. What he found was a hastily put-together gravestone with the name 'cockroach' on it and ground that was freshly turned. Tsuna did the only thing logical. He knelt down and began to dig away at the dirt while bracing himself for some kind of retaliation because there was a part of his mind telling him that the person who was buried alive was going to be very pissed. The person also sounded tired, but that didn't stop his mind from trying to inform him of all the ways he could potentially die.

When Tsuna managed to dig enough that he could open a somewhat poorly nailed together coffin lid, he found (yet another) blond haired kid who looked to be a year or so older than him who was bound up in rope and gagged. The kid's eyes were covered by long blond bangs, but Tsuna didn't bother to mess with those as the child stopped moving and kept his head in the direction of Tsuna. Tsuna, after a moment of shock wore off, began working on getting the rope untied after ungagging the blond kid.

The blond kid kept babbling in a strange language, and Tsuna had to eventually speak in his only known language to get the kid to stop jabbering while he was trying to concentrate on getting the ropes off. That silence was only for a moment before the blond kid spoke up in Japanese.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You want to die a painful death while having been buried alive?" Tsuna raised a brow as he mentally cheered as he got one of the many knots undone. Now he had thirteen more to work on, and his stomach was growling at him. How long had he been working on this, again? Was his mother worried about him or was she assuming that this was a Spanner-thing (after Spanner had visited Tsuna with his grandfather that first time, Tsuna found himself sometimes acting a bit like Spanner did; clam, collected and brave)? "I don't like the idea of leaving someone alive in a graveyard while they are buried… Unless this is some weird custom-thing here? In which case, I do apologize. I arrived here yesterday."

"…It's not normal to be buried alive." The blond kid's mouth was twisted downwards a little in what had to be a sneer (Tsuna wasn't good at reading facial expressions) and he was silent a little before informing Tsuna had he a knife in his pocket that could cut the rope much quicker than the 'twerp' could undo the knots. Tsuna huffed at the double insult, but complied with the request as it was an honest statement. Tsuna had no idea what he was doing, and a knife could cut a thing of rope much better than he could undo the knots.

"You have any place to return to?" Tsuna frowned when the kid went to look at the distant castle on the island with that sneer-look and shook his head.

"The True… I don't." The blond kid seemed upset, so Tsuna did what he did best when around upset people. He gave a weak smile and hugged the kid. Tsuna didn't know, nor did he want to know why, the kid had been buried, but it seemed like he had been betrayed or something. Something like having his entire family watch as he was buried or something like that.

The blond kid stiffened a little before relaxing and warm feeling spread through Tsuna's chest. Warmth that greatly reminded him of the time Spanner had explained about 'harmonization'. One of the things that was explained was how only people with flames could actually harmonize, and no sky could harmonize with two of the same flame unless the previous bond was null or void, so it meant the kid he was hugging had a flame that wasn't the 'tranquil' rain.

"…You're strange…" the kid said. "I'm Rasiel."

"And I'm Tsuna. Would you like to come with me? Mama and I are leaving tomorrow evening and going back to Japan. I think Mama would like having another child in the house."

"…Why?"

"Because Mama likes to care for people, and I'm not going to leave you alone."

"Don't think just because we harmonized that I'll let you take me with you!" The kid seemed to struggle with referring to himself in first person, Tsuna's mind informed with a hint of amusement.

"I would have offered even if we hadn't harmonized. I don't know you, you don't me. This is true, but I can't help myself but to care. I didn't even know you had a flame. Besides, Harmonization is a two-way street. You wanted this as much as I did." Rasiel had a genuine frown on his face for a little before nodding and standing up with a huff.

"You're lucky security in this kingdom is terrible. Take me with you, commoner. If you and this mother of yours try to harm me, I'll show you how my knife wasn't for show!" Tsuna didn't feel any hostility coming from Rasiel despite the threat and laughed with a nod.

"Well then! I think I've worried Mama long enough. Let's go!" With that, Tsuna grabbed Rasiel's arm and began to drag the slightly older with him to the small hotel that he and his mother were staying at, and true to his words, Nana had gushed over the child and had been quick to mix up a dinner that had Rasiel quieting him heartless threats and actually thanking the woman ("Please, just call me Mama! Nana sounds off, for me.")

(Tsuna enjoyed the look of hysterics on Spanner's face when his rain and storm guardians met for the first time, despite having to chase after the two just to make sure that Rasiel didn't injure Spanner in a way that would harm him too badly.)

 **-Another Conga Line!-**

Tsuna met his next three guardians by pure sheer dumb luck and accident. Honestly.

The seven year old hadn't intended to drag two of his classmates into being harmonized with him, and the red headed kid that was too much like a coward version of Spanner had harmonized with Tsuna the moment their eyes met (Spanner and Rasiel were still cracking up at how quick the two had harmonized). Nothing had to be explained to the red head ("Shoichi! My name is Shoichi!") Since he already knew about the mafia and about how flames worked ("I'm a sun… with some rain…"). The only thing that became a major obstacle with Shoichi was the fact that the first hints of unease in him sent him having convulsing stomach pains. Tsuna never understood how Shoichi could talk about the mafia without too much trouble, but the moment a yakuza thug walked into the scene, the kid was down for the count on the case of stomach-pains.

Kyoko and Hana were always together and had been walking past the park where Tsuna was trying to climb down a tree and bully had tossed him up into after beating him senseless and taking his small fortune of twenty yen and a bento box. It was Hana who had noticed Tsuna stumble and called out, rushing to the near-useless kid (Hana DID respect Tsuna in the sense that out of every male she knew, Tsuna was just about the only one who treated women with respect, but that didn't mean she didn't know from firsthand accounts just how utterly pathetic the kid was) that looked ready to fall.

Only, Tsuna hadn't noticed Hana and the moment the young girl had shouted his name, he froze and lost his balance. This, according to gravity, meant he was going to plummet into the ground and break some bone in his back or something. Better yet, with Tsuna's luck in not getting injured, the young child was much more likely to snap his neck and die on the spot, forever leaving his friends behind and his mama crying.

Closing his eyes, Tsuna waited for the impact and death.

Except, what he was waiting for never came.

A cool feeling ran through his blood, and when Tsuna peeked open an eye, everything in his world was tinted a light orange and both Hana and Kyoko were staring at him with wide eyes of horror.

Hana, sensible woman that she is, recovered her mind first and finished hurrying over to check Tsuna for injured while muttering things left and right about how what Tsuna had just done was impossible. It was then that two slightly different feelings filled his chest, much like the ones with Spanner and Rasiel, and Tsuna's eyes became brown again as the knowledge of what was going on filtered through his mind and he held back a groan.

How could two of his own classmates, Hana and Kyoko, have flames, lightning and mist, and he NOT know about it?!

(Tsuna was never going to mention to Hana or Kyoko about how grateful he was for the two girls deciding to take a long-way home just so the two could have a little more 'girl time' away from Kyoko's older brother. )

 **-Conga line! -**

Meeting his final guardian at the age of eight was a bit anticlimactic (kind of like Shochi's meeting had been) but it had resulted in the gaining of another brother.

Tsuna had been walking by the shopping district when he heard a young woman talk about some stupid brat and how her life would be so much better now that she left him in a dumpster while drugged, Tsuna let his curiosity and 'mother-like urges', as his mother happily called them, get the better of him and he waited until the woman had left the ally before he dove in like a hawk looking for a male child that was going to be, most liked, unable to respond if he tried to call for him. Besides, Tsuna didn't even have a name to go off of.

Tsuna found a green haired child with weird tattoo's on his face that looked to be about the same age as him, unconscious and in a dumpster, and wasted no time in getting the child out and onto his back. Then, without caring about how some people were staring at him or whispering about him, proceeded to carry the child home while humming a slight tune from some show he had watched about some stranded castaways… Gili Island or something like that… Tsuna couldn't remember. All he knew was that the song's last few words were true and Tsuna always did end up smiling at some point or another when watching the show about the seven stranded people.

Tsuna had made it halfway home before the warmth of a harmonization-bond began tugging at him in his chest, and the young burnet shook his head as the feeling of each and every single bond he had with each person felt like they were literally blooming in his chest. It was warm, left like he as being wrapped in a hug, and it made him feel safe and powerful, powerful enough to protect everyone dear to him. It was a vow to himself; a promise that Tsuna was going to keep.

Rasiel had made an off-hand comment about how the house was becoming a sort of sanctuary for people while Tsuna's mother had dropped everything she was doing in the kitchen to tend to the knocked out child. Tsuna picked up what Nana had been doing in the kitchen and everything went back to normal until the kid woke up and asked if he could stay with his savior, and Nana had hunted down the child's family and demanded custody of the kid since they were incapable of doing so on their own.

Nana became the proud mother of one Fran Sawada, and no one questioned the dry sarcastic wit the young kid had.

(Tsuna later questioned himself on his sanity as he learned that Fran had been dumped because of his ability to mist flames to produce illusion, much like Kyoko could. Kyoko and Fran had quickly teamed up with each other to mentally scare anyone that dared 'abuse' Tsuna. Tsuna quickly shook that question away as the light thrum of his bond to his set of guardians- his closest friends- remained warm and welcoming in his chest.)

( Tsuna did wonder why he had harmonized with a primary mist user as his cloud, but Tsuna didn't question it too far. Shoichi had mentioned that he could use two different flames, so maybe Fran had secondary cloud flames?)

 **-Conga Line!-**

Tsuna loved his family, despite how weird they could be.

Spanner and Shoichi had this weird habit of tinkering with everyday objects and 'modifying' them and turning them into things that would make any sci-fi nerd the happiest dude in any universe if they could get their hands on one and own them. Spanner also seemed to love to use Rasiel as a 'moving wrench-throwing target', a love that was returned in favor from Rasiel involving his knives.

Shoichi and Hana had quickly struck up an odd relationship that involved 'being the sanest' of the group, and the two could often be seen planning together all sorts of 'what-if' cases of anything that could be involved in daily life. They had nearly everything planned out. Anything ranging from a self-exploding water boiler to a meteor strike that was aimed at Namimori. Tsuna had tried to tell the two that if a meteor was going to strike Namimori, the government would evacuate everyone, but Hana waved Tsuna off with a wave of the hand and said 'Goverment is stupid. They are full of monkeys that fail at doing their job.'

Hana got a kick out of Fran's sense of humor and had been quick to ensure that the young child wasn't actually a walking broken machine. Fran, glad to finally find a family that didn't think of how he spoke or act to be weird, took a liking to how cynical and yet happy the lightning could be, and had even asked if it was considered weird for a boy to enjoy the company of a girl.

Kyoko and Fran loved working together to get better at using their illusions, and despite Fran cheating with his cloud flames (allowing him to literally teleport places physically and not just mentally), the two seemed to enjoy each others company when not sparring against each other (Nana had called it a wonderful display of talent when she accidentally saw Fran and Kyoko putting on a puppet show using their illusions).

Spanner had made an interesting side project out of both Shoichi and Fran, with consent, and was watching the effects of having two flames like a hawk would for its prey. Fran commented once saying that 'Curly blond with the sugar addiction' creeped him out, but that 'He gave me a relaxing massage and promised me that he'd take me to the new cake shop that opened not too long ago and order that blackberry forest cake that I really liked'. Tsuna would have laughed if the implications weren't that Spanner was using his rain's 'tranquil' property to coax Fran into doing what he wanted. That, and a bribe. Still, Tsuna wasn't going to stop Spanner unless someone was close to getting hurt. Fran hadn't been hurt and Shoichi hadn't been hurt yet.

When Iemitsu visited for the first time in years, it just so happened to be with his boss and while the whole group was over. Tsuna's father just about had coronary when he saw the sheer number of children he had running back and forth through the home while he was positive he had only one. When Iemitsu saw Kyoko and Fran use their mist flames and illusions, the man had stormed over and tried to remove the two kids from his house while growling out things about he wasn't going to let his little tuna-fish be corrupted by dangerous things, only to be hit by a wrench by Spanner who wore a frown.

"He already knows." Spanner didn't care that the one who spoke next was the elderly man next to the stranger who was still holding onto his friends shirts with a death-grip. When asked to explain, Spanner made sure to get Nana out of the house, along with Fran and Kyoko to give them some time to recover from turning into jelly, and grinned. "I'm Tsuna's rain. He's got a full set of guardians." The elderly man seemed surprised, but not so much as the blond stranger that had come with him that claimed to be Tsuna's father.

That night, Tsuna cowered in his bedroom as he listened to his father who he had thought was dead argue with his boss in some language he couldn't understand while Fran and Rasiel were both blissfully asleep in the cots that Tsuna had in case either sibling of his wanted to sleep in his room for the night.

That night was the last time he or Nana would hear from the man or see him for nearly six years.


	2. The Day Before

**NOTICE:** (*scribbled over text by Kawahira*) –and I typically don't push out chapters this quickly. This isn't edited, so expect errors. If you spot one, please point it out to me and I'll fix it! Thank you! (*more text scribbled over*)

 **Chapter One: The Day Before**

Waking up in the Sawada household was actually somewhat of an adventure for one Tsunayoshi Sawada. He could either wake up by being given a sudden terrifying nightmare, get a laugh that could terrify even a rock and then get stabbed multiple times, or he could get be woken up by the mouth-watering cooking that could make the gods fall in love. Personally, Tsuna enjoyed being woken up by the latter of the three options as it meant his mother was wide up and all he'd have to do was get dressed for school, gather his stuff into his backpack and head downstairs for breakfast and then rush off to school.

If Tsuna woke up by either of the first two methods, Tsuna would have to hustle his rear to make sure that he got everything while either disoriented (due to Fran's illusionary nightmares) or bleeding (due to throwing knifes not being child-friendly). Tsuna loved his siblings, he really did, but they needed to find a new 'safe' way of waking someone up in the mornings. Sadly, Fran and Rasiel seemed to enjoy waking up at the first sign of dawn while Tsuna had troubles even moving before breakfast was ready, and Tsuna's two siblings loved to rub that fact in his face.

Thankfully, Tsuna got to wake up without any injuries this morning.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana called up from the stairs, "Breakfast is ready!" Tsuna had to wait a moment to wet his dry throat in order to respond to his mother, and called up an affirmative. Quickly changing and stuffing his brutally tortured homework and three and a half page history essay into his backpack, Tsuna made his way down the stairs and tipped at the last step, face-planted right into Fran, and knocking his poor green haired sibling onto the ground.

"Ah, did Tsu-kun trip again?" Nana called from the kitchen when she heard the crash with a soft smile on her face. Rasiel couldn't be bothered with checking to see if either of his siblings were alright and called out that if either of them didn't get into the kitchen and protect their food, then he was going to take them.

"Sorry Fran!" Tsuna scrambled to get off of the dazed teen and extended a hand out to help him up. "I think we need to put a sign somewhere near the stairs saying that if I'm on them then people should stay away."

"Or the Clumsy Bunny could pay more attention to his siblings and try to avoid putting them into an early hospital visit." Was Fran's simple response and he grabbed Tsuna's hand and stood upright, dusting imaginary dust off of him. "I'm tearing up. I think you broke my back." This, of course, got a laugh out of everyone in the house who had heard because Fran was neither crying nor was he walking into the kitchen like he had just broken his back.

"Sorry Fran! How about I get you some ice cream after school as an apology?" When Fran nodded his head, Tsuna followed after his sibling and sat down at the table to enjoy breakfast as it was often the only time during the day that house was full of only the Sawada residents.

After all the dishes were rinsed and placed into the dishwasher, all three siblings made their way to school while talking about the things they were going to do for the day as none of the siblings were in the same classes. Rasiel because of the age difference, Fran and Tsuna because of the school's policy on having siblings in the same class.

"-and I still don't really understand what the heck my science and math teacher are talking about. Hey, Siel. If you're not too busy during lunch could you come over and help me understand what my teacher is talking about?" Tsuna turned a hopeful look to his oldest brother and frowned when Rasiel shook his head.

"I've got a club meeting during lunch." Rasiel shrugged his shoulders. "Why not ask Hana or Kyoko? They're in your class, aren't they?"

"I would if the majority of the class didn't try to surround them during break. Besides, I don't want the population of the school on my rear. I'm already useless Tsuna…" Tsuna sighed and lowered his shoulders in defeat.

"They would stop being mean to the Clumsy Bunny if he weren't so clumsy." Fran commented without batting an eye. "Do you want see if Curly Blond and Stomach-Bug have something for the Clumsy Bunny?" Tsuna was quick to shake his head and say that he would be fine on his own, and just in time as the three walked into the school as the bell rang letting everyone know that they five minutes to get to their classes or they would be late.

Tsuna made it a point to ignore the school's main form of 'discipline' leaning against the school gates with cold, narrowed eyes and a frown. Tsuna also made it a point to never stay around for too long when the tonfas the man had hidden on him were in visible sight. Not only did the school prefect, Hibari Kyoya, dislike crowds, but Tsuna was willing to bet the man got some sort of pleasure out of beating up the students that were breaking school rules while using his catchphrase of 'I'll bite you to death'. Hibari hadn't ever 'bitten' anyone for crowding before or after school, but he most certainly 'bit' people if they crowded in the halls between classes and obstructed the hallway traffic. The man was sort of 'just' when it came to 'biting people', but Tsuna never wanted to test the limits on the 'just' meaning of Hibari. The man scared people just by being in eyesight of someone. Hibari sent a glare in the direction of the siblings and they took that as their only cue to get to their respective classes before he directed his attention to them for 'crowding' after the bell rang.

When Tsuna managed to get into class and sit himself into his seat (ignoring the glares he got from being the last student to enter because of the number of times he tripped going up and down stairs), Tsuna's first period teacher started to blabber about how there was going to be a project due in a few weeks' time, Tsuna tuned everything out as the teacher started to use him as an example of what not to be, much to the obvious annoyance of two students in the room.

When the words 'pop quiz' filtered through Tsuna's mind, he had enough time to grab his pencil before the forty question booklet that was slapped onto his desk. Groaning to himself, Tsuna opened the booklet and frowned at the very first thing that was on the page.

It was nothing but a mixture of numbers mixed in with letters and symbols that he couldn't follow even if he tried, and Tsuna watched from the corner of his eye with slight jealously as everyone else were quick to write things down and turn pages with somewhat half-focused faces.

Why couldn't Tsuna just understand things like his classmates could? Not only would he being able to understand things make Rasiel's job as a self-imposed sort of tutor (he was the smartest person in the school and felt the need to make sure his siblings weren't being held down when he could 'make the commoners into geniuses), but it would mean he wouldn't have to feel so inferior to everyone else in the class.

 **\- Line Break -**

By the time the school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, Tsuna couldn't have been gladder than ever. Tsuna had been having a migraine all day due to just how poorly his teacher explained things and when his test from a few days ago had been returned to him with a big fat 12/105, Tsuna felt his heart sink. Rasiel had gone over the test review with a critical eye and had drilled everything into his head, and here he was and failing the test regardless.

What really got to him, however, was the fact that the history essay he had tried to turn in was rejected because 'It's not in the correct font' while someone else's half-page essay (which was way under the two-page minimum requirement) had been accepted and given a halfway decent grade of 68.

Tsuna had the conclusion in his head that the school system and the teachers were out to get him.

Tsuna shook his head as he gathered everything he had into his backpack and waved to Fran who was waiting next to the classroom doors. Once fully packed, Tsuna pushed every bit of grief he had with the school into the back of his mind and left the tortuous place behind him with Fran in comfortable silence that was only broken once the two had come into view of a somewhat old looking store with the name 'KAWA-ANTIQUARY'. Bidding Fran a good evening, Tsuna made his way to the store while Fran turned on his heels and began his way back to the Sawada residence.

"Welcome to Kawa-Antiquary. How may I- ah, welcome back Tsunayoshi. I still need to get the inventory for the back room. Can you do that?" The store owner greeted from the shop counter. Kawahira, the owner, was a young man with snow white hair, violet eyes that could see through just about any and everything (despite the man's need for glasses), and almost religiously wore a green yukata and ate udon from the other store he ran. "Ms. Kasmuta is supposed to be back today for her 17th century jade dragon. Do you think you can find it for me while there?"

"Of course!" Tsuna replied cheerfully and went behind the counter to dump off his backpack into an out-of-the-way place and grabbed his ID card (as Tsuna was often overlooked as a browsing customer without it) and accepted the keys from Kawahira then made his way to the backroom where all the antiques that were supposed to verified or studied before they could be sold were. Grabbing a piece of paper hanging just inside the room and a dining trolley, Tsuna went row by row and checked that everything that was on the registered list was there before nodding to himself. Once he found the jade dragon with an attached note saying 'Noruma, Kasmuta: 17th century Jade dragon, verify: Y', Tsuna placed it on the trolley after carefully wrapping it up with come cushioning foam that was placed underneath the top shelf of the trolley and labeled it 'Noruma Kasmuta'. Then, Tsuna collected a few other objects that had yet to be verified and pushed the trolley back into the shop area of the store where there were a few more people than when he had first entered. Placing the Jade dragon on a shelf behind the counter, Kawahira gave a slight nod to Tsuna and the young teen sat down at a small secluded table the corner of the store and started working on trying to verify if the antique that had been brought to the store was a real or fake, which was harder than it looked. Tsuna could do it if given enough time, but Kawahira could just sort of tell if something was real or fake, and Tsuna had no idea how he did it. Experience, maybe? It was a goal for Tsuna to strive to.

Tsuna didn't exactly remember how he had gotten a job at the antiquary, but he loved it. Tsuna had been somewhat hesitant and first due to his clumsy nature and how Kawahira had been far too strange for Tsuna's tastes and how the man seemed to dislike people, but eventually Tsuna had relented and that had been the one of the best choices he had ever made in his life.

Tsuna hadn't tripped once, which was a miracle in of itself, and Kawahira was kind once he got past the fact that the man really did dislike the human species. The man had also thanked Tsuna for helping out with the store and mentioned that it freed him much more time to work on studying the near priceless objects that were littered about the store. Kawahira had also taken a small portion of Tsuna's education up onto his shoulders and taught Tsuna all about each and every single object in the building while also making sure that his only employee was gentle enough to handle the ancient relics. ("Rough hands don't care for the fragile history that is etched on these surfaces. Gentle hands mean care and compassion, and that's what I see in you, Tsunayoshi.")

Over time, Tsuna had come to call the strange yet kind man 'Uncle Kawa', which actually stuck around in the form of the antiquary getting a name change to what it was currently. Tsuna loved working for the man as every time he entered the store, the stress of the day would be forgotten while the two worked in the shop that was filled with ancient relics, the smell of the burning incense and the occasional passerby who entered the place to either get verification on an object or to buy.

"Tsunayoshi?" Kawahira's voice cut Tsuna's happy remembering, and when Tsuna turned to face the man, Tsuna's eyes widened when he noticed the deep orange sky outside the window and let out a small eep, which made the owner chuckle. "I'll deal with clean up. Grab your stuff and head on home. You shouldn't keep your mother or tutor waiting, should you?" The man then walked over and began to gather the object Tsuna had been using to verify the antiques and placed them on the dining trolley and disappeared behind the door of the backroom.

Placing his ID card back, Tsuna froze for a split second when he turned to grab his backpack and glanced to the backroom with a slight frown. Since when did he have a tutor? Kawahira, Tsuna had come to realize, had this odd habit of just knowing everything. The man also had this habit of saying things that made no sense when they were spoken, but would often times come to make sense in the future. Kawahira also loved to 'vanish' after saying some weird things and leave the meaning of his words to the imagination of the audience, and it seemed that Tsuna was his often sought-after target.

Shrugging his shoulders and slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he called out a 'good evening' to his employer (despite not knowing if Kawahira actually heard him) and made his way to his home and was slightly impressed by the fact that Rasiel was actually waiting outside for him with a face upturned to the sky.

"I was thinking about calling you, brat." Rasiel mumbled while not even looking up at the sky. "I think… It'd be nice to head to England for a bit or something with Fran. I've already run it through Mama. Want to come?"

"No thanks, Siel." Tsuna shook his head as he noticed the two duffel bags that were at Rasiel's feet. With a frown, Tsuna looked back up to his brother, only to see a grin on the blonds face. Tsuna wanted to smack his brother terribly right that moment. Why did Rasiel have to go out and things on a whim and not give anyone any sort of warning? Why was it always like 'I have this urge to go see this far off and weird place and I'm packed and booked my flight in an hour. Bye-bi~'?

"It won't be that bad. We won't have school or anything, so don't worry about calling us before you go to bed. It's actually a requirement. Call before you go to bed. That way frog-butt won't annoy the hell out of me while we're visiting England." Rasiel had spoked with a voice that brooked no arguments, a voice that Nana had normally used to scold her three children, but the effect was ruined by an illusionary bat perched on top of Rasiel's head that kept holding up different signs that were 'translating' what Rasiel was saying into different things.

 _That's terrible! I'll be bored without the commoner so you better call so I hear your angelic voice while the great Fran tortures me with illusions. That's a requirement, commoner. Before bed, always call. That way I get a valid escape from the great Fran's illusions. (Tell Siel to hurry his royal ass. The train guard keeps asking if I'm a lost child and keeps shoving Frog items in my direction.)_

Tsuna couldn't help it but laugh loudly at Fran's antics, and without missing a beat Rasiel swiped at the empty spot on his head where the illusion had been perched.

"Fran, and I quote," Tsuna snickered, "wants me to tell you that your royal ass need to hurry up because the train guards keep asking him if he's a lost child."

"I see how it is. The younger siblings gang up on the elder. I got it." Rasiel dramatically sighed while placing a hand over his heart. Then he turned a pointed finger to Tsuna with a grin. "See if I buy you any souvenirs."

"I can just ask Shoichi and Spanner!" Tsuna stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry to his brother, and was rewarded by his brother grabbing his tongue with a smirk.

"Want to try that again, commoner?"

"Swawee!" Tsuna tried to speak, but with his tongue being held hostage, it was kind of a hard task.

"Usheshesheshe" Rasiel's laugh echoed slightly in the empty streets and he let go of Tsuna's tongue with a smirk and bid his sibling a good evening with a promise of seeing him again. Swinging his two duffel bags over his shoulders, Rasiel began walking away from the house without looking back once. Tsuna waited until he couldn't see the shadowed outline of his sibling before sighing and walking into his house.

Dinner was not only quiet and dull, but Tsuna had trouble sleeping due to the general empty feeling the house held every time Rasiel would kidnap Fran and take him to some place in the world.

As Tsuna was lying down on his bed and staring at the ceiling of his room, Tsuna had to berate himself. Why hadn't he agreed to go with his brother to England? It would have been a break away from the uselessness of School where no matter how hard he tried he kept on failing. Grumbling and turning to his side, Tsuna tried to will himself to sleep so that the next morning could come by faster, but had no such luck.

 **\- Line Break -**

When Tsuna woke the next morning, he was bleary and not mentally near himself. Tsuna had stared at the clock for a full eight seconds before he noticed that the clock before him was telling him that he only had half an hour before his school started. It took another eight seconds before the realization of what the time meant sank in and the Sawada household was filled with a loud 'HIEEEE!' sound as Tsuna stumbled about trying to get himself dressed and out the door. He'd have to skip breakfast this morning, but it was a small price to pay for not being bitten to death by Hibari.

"Bye mom!" Tsuna hollered from the front door as he slipped his shoes on and bolted on out without bothering to hear his mother's reply.

"Oh dear." Nana giggled to herself from the kitchen doorway. "Tsu-kun is so lively this morning…" Smiling to herself, Nana went to the mailbox while humming a merry tune and was pleasantly surprised by an advertisement that was sitting nicely on a folded piece of paper. "Oh! This could be wonderful news for Tsu-kun." Nana giggled again as she read over the contact information and nodded. Grabbing the rest of the mail, the mother restarted her humming as she made her way to the house phone to make a call.

The phone didn't even get to ring once before the line was picked up.

"Is this Reborn? Ah, yes. This is about that tutoring position I found in my mailbox. Ah, yes please. I think Tsu-kun would like that. Thank you very much. Of course! I love having people stay over. Have a good day~!" After hanging up, Nana began her daily routine of making sure the house was clean and that she had the proper ingredients for dinner all while humming a wordless and tuneless melody.


	3. The tutor?

**OMG, I'm so sorry I uploaded the completely wrong chapter! Here's the correct one! I rush-mushed two/three chapters into one with the previous uploaded document… Here's the correct one. Again, I'm so sorry for my mistake! (Side note, School is being a pain in the neck. Never take six AP classes at once!)**

Tsuna's school day had started with him being beaten by Hibari for being late to Namimori middle and then forced to listen to the asinine ramblings of his homeroom teacher who was talking about this or that. Tsuna had tuned everything out after the first few minutes when he realized that everything the homeroom teacher was talking about was completely unrelated to school and that if he asked nicely enough (and used some cake as a bribe) he could get any important information he tuned out after school from Hana and Kyoko. Tsuna's plan worked until the teacher slammed down a ruler onto Tsuna's desk and asked, rather pointlessly, if he was even paying attention with a sneer on his lips. This got snickers out of the class and a few whispers started circulated about on how Tsuna was so tired and if there was any particular reason for it. Some of the whispers were downright degrading and insulting, but Tsuna tried his best to ignore them. Hana and Kyoko were already strained in the face and Tsuna felt that getting three people involved would be going over board. Turning a careful glance to the two women, he very carefully shook his head in while under the guise of telling his teacher that he indeed hadn't been paying attention to what the annoying ramblings coming from his teacher's mouth. It was true, so Tsuna wasn't lying, but his message had gotten across to the two girls as he watched them slump ever so slightly.

First period had a twenty-question pop quiz, to which Tsuna cried and died a bit inside, and immediately after the pop quiz was the actual hundred and ten question test. Thankfully, the class was history and Kawahira was actually a wonderful teacher if one could get past his snide comments about how humans were reckless things that loved to cause destruction and loved to repeat their tragedies. It was actually thanks to his employer that he had a single class where he was actually good at something. (It also stung a bit when Tsuna realized that he probably knew more about history than his teachers did. Tsuna had mistakenly asked his teacher a question during their lessons over China and got blank owl-like looks directed at him when he asked something relating to the topic that the teacher didn't even know existed. Tsuna had vowed that day to keep his history questions to Kawahira.)

Second period was hectic for Tsuna because not only did his teacher start the class off with how Tsuna was a terrible role model and how the only few jobs he might ever be allowed to get were going to be either behind a back alley or as a homeless beggar. The teacher seemed to believe that even a fast food place bathroom cleaner would have been taking it too far. (Tsuna refused to mention that he was most likely the only kid in the class, aside from Kyoko who worked as a baker on the weekends for a charity group, who held a job. Tsuna did this for three reasons. First, Kawa-Antiquary was his safe haven. Second, Tsuna's bullies might try to break the beautiful pieces of art that were all about in the shop and then try to blame it on Tsuna. Third, Tsuna didn't want to disappoint the man he loved to call Uncle by having brought people in who would only break the near priceless artifacts.) Somehow the whispers seemed to have gotten to Hibari's ears and both he and the teacher were promptly bitten in the middle of class for disturbing the learning environment. (Why Tsuna got bit too, he wasn't going to question. He was living, which was enough for him.)

Third period was spent recovering in the nurse's room and Tsuna was somewhat thankful for this as it meant he didn't have to deal with his math that day. Rasiel wasn't around to try and dumb things down for him so he could understand it, and trying to ask Kyoko and Hana for after school help would have been pointless as he had work just about everyday. Maybe Uncle Kawa was feeling kind and wouldn't mind helping him with his math…?

Speaking of Uncle Kawahira, Fourth Period brought a strange feeling of unease to himself and Tsuna found that no matter how hard he tried to focus in his language class, that uneasy feeling kept growing and growing, and Tsuna found himself thinking back about what Kawahira had said the night before about not keeping his tutor waiting. Did this mean his tutor was here? Was his tutor dangerous? Why hadn't he been informed about getting a tutor?

During Lunch Hana managed to separate herself from her usual followers and corner Tsuna on the roof with a glare that could just about rival Hibari's, and Tsuna found that right that moment, maybe that uneasy feeling was actually just him being paranoid over nothing except Hana noticing something weird and was getting upset over nothing. It wouldn't have been the first time she had jumped to conclusions so quickly. The first time she had, it had been because Fran hadn't known who she was and thought that the woman with the flower-sounding name was some intruder and had thrown a somewhat violent illusion on her. The Fifth time had been because Spanner and Shoichi and created a talking robot with a somewhat decent AI-capacity and the robot had tried to wake Hana up.

"Alright, talk." Hana began with narrowed eyes and a downward tilt of the mouth after a moment passed. "You were dazed the entirety of fourth period. It's the one class you try to focus in!"

"I think I'm being watched?" Tsuna rubbed the back of his and let out a nervous string of half-hearted laughter. "But that's just ridiculous, right? I mean… I'm dame-Tsuna. If someone was going to pick on me, they'd have do so by now, right?"

"I know you better than this, monkey." Hana's eyes narrowed more than what Tsuna thought was possible, and for a split second he wondered if Hana and Hibari were even related, but quickly rid himself of that notion to save his mind a bit of sanity. That was a road that Tsuna didn't want to travel on. Ever. Hana tapped Tsuna's forehead with a bit more force than what was necessary, and let left a nice little red circle on his forehead. "That intuition of yours doesn't act up unless something is going on. What is it?"

"I don't know yet." Tsuna sighed and raised his hands into the air."I'm going to be finding out when I get home, I think. It's just something Unle Kawa said yesterday..." Hana frowned, but before she could even get a chance to comment on Tsuna's dismissal and easy acceptance of the whole thing, the door to the roof was opened with a slam that startled both Hana and Tsuna. When the two managed to gather their wits enough to check who it was that barged in on them, they were met with the scowling face of the school's kendo captain. Kensuke Mochida was major bully in Tsuna's life and the man had an ambition that 'would one day either turn out of the better or be his ruin', according to his Uncle Kawa when Mochida had run past them a few years ago while Mochida was working with his Kendo club.

"You!" Mochida hissed with narrowed eyes and a finger pointed at Tsuna, "I challenge you to a kendo match in the gym after school for the right to date Sasagawa Kyoko!" Hana groaned and facepalmed while Tsuna stared at Mochida like he had grown a second head. The three remained still for some time before that words Mochida said sank in and Tsuna let out his infamous 'HIIEEEE!" Screech.

"But Kyoko isn't a prize!" Tsuna panicked. "She's a lovely girl and all that, and I'm sure she'll make a wonderful girlfriend when she's ready, but where did you even get the idea that I'm fighting for her attention!?"

"She said she couldn't date me because she already had a relationship with you. Who said you could call the school idol by her first name, you little useless brat?" Mochida growled out and Hana let out another groan and stalked over to Mochida to jab him with a finger and scold him over what is and is not okay to say to people, but Mochida turned tail and started stomping his way off the roof with a maniacal laugh that was honestly more like an old man's wheezing than it was a laugh. "If you don't come, then by all rights she's mine!" With that, Mochida slammed the door shut again. It was quiet for all of two seconds before Hana let out a growl and started moving for the door.

"Don't worry, Hana." Tsuna grabbed the woman's arm and gave a slight grimace. "I'll fight. I'm not fighting to win Kyoko, but to make sure he doesn't get to boast about how he's gotten a new trophy for his collection. Women are human beings too." Hana huffed and grumbled things under her breath, and when she was done with her cursings, nodded. Tsuna carefully let go of Hana's arm and moved away; the woman could be just as bad as Hibari some days when she was mad.

"You should eat your lunch or I'll inform your brothers your not eating properly." Hana leveled Tsuna an even glare, and Tsuna shifted uncomfortable at the all too true threat. Until the start of middle school, Tsuna hadn't had any classes with any of his guardians and the bullies had loved to take Tsuna's homemade Bento boxes because he was not only an easy target, but Tsuna's Mama made the best food. Tsuna had lived with this ever since he had gone into preschool, which meant he often never ate any lunch and was always starving by the time school ended. When Hana had found out, she had become an almost literal interpretation of a demon and made sure to keep the bullies from stealing Tsuna's lunch.

When Tsuna nodded his head and sat down, Hana took it as her cue to leave and left in a much more refined and quiet manner than Mochida had leaving Tsuna in a comfortable silence as he began to work on eating his lunch after he sent a text to Kawahira about how he might be late to work or not even show up for the day.

Fifth period was interesting for Tsuna as it seemed everyone in the entire school had heard the rumors of how Mochida had tried to ask Kyoko on a date but was turned down because 'I'm busy with things that won't allow me to date. You'll have to ask Tsu-kun if you want to have better information' and how that was an obvious declaration of war. Mochida liking to open his big mouth and brag about everything was also a helping hand that worked against Tsuna's favor. Whispers were exchanged around the classroom and no matter what the teacher tried to do, they couldn't get the class to focus and the whispers continued even under the empty threat of getting Hibari.

Sixth period was torture for Tsuna as he had gym. Gym gave him a reason to ignore everything everyone was trying to figure out and work on trying to think about nothing except surviving the laps he had to do.

Seventh period ended up as a free study, which was a godsend as Tsuna was in pain from having tripped over his own feet numerous times on the track and the strict regime of pushups, situps, jumping jacks, laps and cool down stretches. If Tsuna hadn't know better, he'd say that his teacher was an ex-military person, but Hibari had this weird thing about people with war backgrounds being in his school. Something about how they loved to think of themselves as the strongest in the world. Tsuna didn't have the heart (or suicidal tendencies) to inform Hibari that the school perfect acted almost the exact same way.

Thankfully, or not-so-thankfully depending on your point of view, the school bell that rang after seventh period was the exact same one used everyday to signal the end of the school hours. This meant that people would be packing up to get a hurry to their after-school jobs, getting a move on to go to their clubs, or in Tsuna's case, going to the gym and praying to whatever gods or spirits would take mercy on him for the upcoming fight that was no doubt going to be rigged in Mochida's favor.

Sure enough, the moment Tsuna stepped onto the wooden floor of the gymnasium, Tsuna was confronted by a group of people struggling to hold up a set of protective Kendo gear. Tsuna had to wonder if they thought they were being any bit sneaky with the obviously altered gear. After all, who would believe that normal protective kendo gear needed four people to hold up? Wasn't that… like that saying about a wooden horse with an army in it? Or was it the saying about plain sight makes best hiding spots…? Tsuna couldn't remember, and right now wasn't the best time for his mind to wander off trying to figure out the weird proverbs that Uncle Kawa and Fran loved to toss his way.

"I'd suggest you wear the protective gear, dame-Tsuna!" Mochida sneered as he pointed the tip of practice sword at Tsunayoshi. Tsuna openly stared at the blue protection gear in silence, and it seemed that after five minutes of no reaction from Tsuna had used up all of Mochida's patience and, against the rules that Kendo were supposed to have, took a head swing at Tsuna who managed to dodge, only to feel a strange burning pain in his head.

" **REBORN**!" Were the last words Tsuna heard himself saying before he became increasingly warm and blacked out.

When he came to, Mochida was on the ground with a very distinctive fist-like bruise on his cheek, people were cheering all around him and he was feeling distinctly cold. Blushing, and having no idea what he had done, Tsuna looked down to the ground where he noticed that he was in his bunny boxers that Fran had gifted to him as a joke a year or so ago. Joke or not, Nana had just about threatened Tsuna to wear them once, and Tsuna was almost embarrassed to admit that the boxers were probably the softest thing he had ever worn before.

Dealing with Fran's triumphant smirk for weeks afterwards was annoying and Rasiel didn't help with his knowing snickers.

"What the hell happened to you?" Hana managed to get Tsuna away from the crowd that had swamped him and pulled him a nicely secluded corner of the school. Tsuna had the feeling of being watched again, but he couldn't work out the words needed to warn her while he was still trying to comprehend how he had beat Mochida while blacked out. It would also be nice if he could get an answer as to how he's only in his boxers, but priorities mattered right now. "You never use those flames of yours in public! I've also never seen you set your hair on fire like that. Have you been training without us?" Tsuna managed to stutter out an answer along the lines of 'no' while shaking his head, which only caused Hana to frown and she pulled out a small red bullet like object from her pocket.

"I picked this up after you beat Mochida into the ground. Want to explain how you survived being shot!?" Tsuna observed it for a moment before he paled ever so slightly when his mind gleefully reminded him that he had felt a sharp burning pain from the back of his head before he blacked out. Tsuna blinked twice before letting out his traditional shriek and going off the deep end of hysteria. He had been shot in the head and lived?! How do people even do that?! Does he need to call in some sort of specialist to try and figure out what had happened to him?!

"Here, take this before I dub you a monkey too." Hana held out a jacket that was long enough to be called a dress that zipped up from the front and shoved it at Tsuna. "When you've got answers for me, I'd like to hear them. Got it? You're one of the few sane people in our group. I'd die if you can't come up with some logical explanation." Tsuna's adrenaline rush was already starting to wear down, and he could feel it despite his hysteria keeping him aware of everything around him. It must have been obvious to Hana because the woman groaned and told him that if he collapsed in the middle of the street he'd be paying the dry cleaners bill for the blood she'd be spilling for having gotten her jacket filthy and stated that she wasn't going to carry him back.

Tsuna knew from first-hand accounts that Hana could, and sometimes would, follow through with her threats. So, being wise and all that, Tsuna hightailed it home all while forgetting about his school bag. Strangely enough, the bag was sitting on the front step of his house with a note that read 'Stupid dame-Tsuna. A boss should never forget his stuff.' Tsuna blinked at the note before crumpling it up and stuffing it in the borrowed jacket's pocket. Right now, he had something else he needed to to- such as nab a pick-me-up and get to his bed before the last of his strength left him for a bit.

Tsuna didn't even get to open the door after swinging the bag over his shoulder as his mother quickly pulled him inside and rapidly talked about this and that and how she had hired a home tutor for him, and wasn't that the best darndest thing ever because as Tsuna walked into the kitchen where a little infant wearing a suit and fedora, the feeling that he kept having throughout the day came back to him and Tsuna felt a chill run down his spine at the shaded look the infant was giving him that was coupled with a frown. Tsuna waited a single second before crouching down to the infant's level and openingly stared at the obvious conundrum that was staring up at him with unblinking cold black eyes.

"Um… I think i'm impressed you're a tutor?" Tsuna spoke carefully, fully aware that the infant wasn't exactly what he appeared to be. There was something there- maybe it was the fact that he felt terrified of the little infant before him, but it was oppressive and he felt like he was dealing with an upset Kawahira (which, from first hand accounts, Tsuna could happily say was one of most terrifying things he had ever seen).

"And what's that supposed to mean, Dame-Tsuna?" The infant replied casually in a voice that almost had Tsuna giggling like a mad loon if not for the ever present nagging feeling in the back of his brain trying to tell him that the infant was dangerous. Gulping, Tsuna swore that the infant started smirking ever so slightly! Thankfully, before Tsuna had to come up with a response that he would most likely regret, Nana started chattering again and Tsuna let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding when the infant turned to face the woman.

"He said his name is Reborn. His only requirements for tutoring you are that the family of the student allows him to live under their roof and provides him with a meal! Isn't that lovely?" Tsuna wanted to pipe up with something along the lines of the whole deal sounding like a scam, but Nana had kept chattering on and his body was starting to become heavy due to the lack of pick-me-up sugar that he had wanted to grab. "Why don't you two go upstairs and start your lessons? I'll call you two down when dinner is ready?" Tsuna didn't to say anything as the infant kicked Tsuna in the face and dragged him up the stairs. Once in Tsuna's bedroom, Reborn took control of the bed and waited until Tsuna had shut the door to speak, and Tsuna had to blink at the words that the infant spoke.

"My name, as Mama informed you, if Reborn. I shall be your home tutor. My real occupation is that of a hitman and I'm to train you to be a mafia boss." It took Tsuna all of five seconds to react with one of his typical 'HIEE's and he scrambled away from the tiny self-proclaimed hitman (and how was that even possible?! The little thing was only an infant!).

"H-hitman…?!" Tsuna freaked out and started to pull at his hair. "W-why would a hitman train someone to be a mafia boss! I don't even want to be a mafia boss!" Tsuna's panicking was completely unnoticed by his mother, which was a thankful thing (or a worrying thing, as the woman was pretty unobservant, which was something of a blessing in the Sawada household when Fran and Rasiel got more 'antsy'), and Tsuna promptly shut up long enough for Reborn to speak again while trying his best to not hyperventilate or crash on the floor.

Why did his siblings have to not be around when the crazy things start to happen? Why?! Was it some sort of reverse karma? Did the gods hate him or something? Had he not paid his proper respects to the gods? … Actually, as Rasiel had been the one to gather the proper stuff last time, that was actually a pretty high possibility as the blond-haired teen was lazy.

"I'm training you to be the Vongola boss, dame-Tsuna. Bosses shouldn't get panicked over such a thing. I see we'll need to work on this." Reborn had pulled out a notebook from who knows where and was currently writing things down without actually looking down at the piece of paper.

"Vongola!?" Tsuna went into full blown hysterics again despite his body feeling heavy and his head spinning. Spanner had informed him about some of the more powerful and influential mafia families when he taught Tsuna about his sky flames, and Vongola was one of the very first groups that Spanner had talked about. Not only were the Vongola at the very tip-top of the pecking order when it came to Mafia ("Second only to the Vendicare, but I don't know anything more than that they uphold Mafia-Laws and do so more neutral than the Cervello"), but they were the among the bloodiest of them all. The Vongola were built upon the dead bodies of thousands and they were tight lipped about anything concerning themselves. It also seemed that once you were in, you couldn't get out unless it by the means of death.

Which was the biggest problem for Tsuna as he wanted nothing to do with the mafia, much less the most powerful and bloodiest of all the mafia.

Oh, and Tsuna's world turned black for the second time that day as his exhaustion caught up with him, which was nice because it meant that Tsuna didn't have to bother with everything for another day longer.

* * *

The first coherent thought Tsuna had when he managed to wake up was that there was an annoying ringing going on next to his ear. The ringing paused for a moment before it continued on again with the screen adding another number to the number of missed calls. The second thing Tsuna thought that was that his rear was perched oddly for his bed. The third thought was that there was an odd weight on top of him that felt oddly like an infant.

"How long do you plan to ignore the phone, Dame-Tsuna?" A childish voice from Tsuna's somewhat of a nightmare-ish dream spoke up and Tsuna tensed. Why was his dream torturing him by making him think he woke up? There was no way his nightmare-ish dream could be true, anyways. "This is no dream Dame-Tsuna, and if you're not going to get up I'm going to hit you with a Leon-Hammer and then answer this Rasiel person on my own." This caught Tsuna's attention and he bolted upright faster than he had ever moved before (except for that one time he had rushed Fran into the hospital because Rasiel was bored and accidentally sliced an artery, but that was a story all of it's own and Rasiel had gotten a taste of what an angry Nana was like) and grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

"H-Hi!" Tsuna squeaked out as boisterous laughter that was uniquely Rasiel's met his ears. "Sorry about that 'Siel. I just woke up!"

"I can tell, Clumsy-Bunny." Fran's voice greeted him, which confused him for a moment, and it took Tsuna over eight seconds to put together that he was on speaker. "That was your lucky number. Twenty Seven."

"Hello Fran. You know, if I didn't respond by the third call, you should try calling later." Tsuna yawned and frowned as Reborn took his phone out of his hand and touched the speaker button with a smirk. Tsuna tried to get his phone back, but a green chameleon shape-shifting into a gun stopped him. There was something oddly strange and dangerous about the gun, like it was loaded or something, and Tsuna didn't want to test his gut feeling when he was on the phone. Besides, no matter how strange it seemed, his gut had never once led him wrong.

"The stupid fake prince didn't want to stop calling you. Something about commoners needing to bow before royalties and be wanting to serve them." It was well concealed, but Tsuna saw a single elegant brow raise on Reborn's face and the slight downward twitch of the lips that didn't bode well.

"I am not a fake prince, Frog-butt!" Rasiel's voice hissed out as a 'klang' sound quickly followed by a dull and almost sarcastic 'you missed, brother' were given by the phone. Tsuna blinked once before letting out a giggle, which was picked up by the phone because Rasiel started laughing and Fran huffed and said something along the lines of 'mean Clumsy-Bunny; laughing at me like that' or something similar, but Tsuna's wasn't paying it much mind. "How's the commoner doing without us around?"

"Wouldn't be the first time you've left for another country and I chose to stay behind. 'Sides, I've got mum, Kyoko and Hana, don't I? Tell Spanner and Shoichi if you see them that I'm still waiting for my headphones to be returned, please? I've got school in a bit!" Tsuna pressed the little red phone icon and pocketed his phone. Then grabbing his school uniform and the trench-coat jacket that Hana lent the other day, ran into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. Once done, Tsuna hurried down the stairs and sat down at the table just as Nana placed down breakfast.

Never once did Tsuna notice the cold and calculating look in Reborn's eyes that promised pain, and by the time that he had noticed it, Tsuna had already walked into the war-zone and he couldn't get himself out of it. If Tsuna had noticed it, he would have made sure to not allow himself to mention names before the little hitman. What the heck had he been thinking?! Giving first names to a hitman was like asking for them to die, and Tsuna didn't need his friends dying on him!

"Who's Spanner and Shoichi?" Reborn asked cutely as Nana placed a cup of espresso before him and Tsuna groaned as Nana's face adopted a near-blissful look.

"Oh, Spanner-kun and Sho-kun are two of the people that live here when they aren't studying abroad in England!" Nana started off chattering left and right about two of the kids that she considered 'her children'. "Spanner-kun is such a kind kid and is always making sure that Sho-kun and Tsu-kun are well taken care of. You see, Tsu-kun was bullied he was younger and Spanner-kun was the first one to try and defend Tsu-kun. Sho-kun has this stomach issue where too much stress means he's unable to function."

"I see…" Reborn had this calculating look in his eyes, and Tsuna was half confident that a voice entered his head telling him something along the lines of shooting Iemitsu."And who's 'Siel and Fran?" Reborn asked after a moment and a sip of his espresso. "They called Dame-Tsuna."

"Is that what that ringing was?" Nana asked while staring at the ceiling with a smile. "Fran-kun and Rasiel-kun also live here. Their two of my kids." Nana started to hum a song. "You actually missed them yesterday. They left for England early in the morning. Tsu-kun saved Rasiel from being buried alive and saved Fran from dying in a dumpster when his parents didn't want him. Isn't my son growing up into such a respectable and handsome young man?"

"Mum!" Tsuna blushed at the compliments, but every word he had readied to fight back the whole 'respectable and handsome young man' part (which is what Nana also called her husband) died in his throat when Reborn openingly agreed with her.

"A boss should have a compassionate heart, but too much compassion can lead to being tricked into things. Looks like I'm going to have to teach you how to tell when you're being scammed, Dame-Tsuna."

"Like with you being a home tutor?" Tsuna asked without actually thinking about it. It was a natural thing for him to refute some of his siblings comments in the morning, but as neither were here at the moment and Tsuna felt off in that heart-aching way that only happened when his group of friends weren't in Japan, he hadn't thought about who he was refuting and how dangerous the man was because it helped ease the ache just ever so slightly.

"I'm not scamming you out of anything, brat." Reborn's eyes narrowed and a smirk made his way to his lips. "For that insult, you're running an extra twelve laps around the neighborhood before school." Tsuna was about to argue against how that was asking for something impossible, but thought better of it when he caught the dangerous gleam in the little hitman's eyes. "Good boy."

"I'm not a dog!"

"Add in five more laps for talking back to your superior. You're not a boss yet, Dame-Tsuna." Nana just happily giggled at the chattering going on while she finished eating her own food and went to wash the dishes. When Tsuna, with Reborn perched on his head, left the house, Nana giggled and wished her son luck with whatever it was he was getting into and thanked her stars that the tutor and her son were getting along just nicely.

* * *

Tsuna was halfway to school before he remembered something from the previous day, and since Reborn was still sitting on his head, he decided he'd break the silence and ask a question that was bugging him ever since Hana had shouted it at him after his fight with Mochida.

"...Was it you who shot me yesterday with this?" Tsuna pulled out the little red bullet that had been resting in the trench-coat jacket and showed it up to Reborn. When he got a nonchalant hum of confirmation, Tsuna groaned. "How is it even possible to shoot someone in the head and have them live?"

"It's possible if you do it with your dying will."

"Dying will?" Tsuna wanted to give the infant sitting on his head a look that said 'You're insane', but doing so would require him to move the infant, and that seemed like a really bad idea. "What's that?" Tsuna actually had an idea on what the dying will was, Spanner had taught him about the flames after all, but it would be nice to get an actual teacher on how to control them.

Orange flames sprouting from one's hands and forehead were nice and all, but Spanner only knew so much about them and his blue flames were often on the ends of his wrenches and his robots didn't use flames and didn't last long enough against Tsuna to be of any help. Rasiel used red flames that tended to cause a whole lot of destruction, but those were infused into his knifes and not very helpful in trying to help Tsuna refine his flame techniques that involved his bare hands. Kyoko ended up being given an umbrella and hair pin that helped focus her indigo flames that she could create illusions from, and while the illusions were greats for trying to tell reality from fiction, they didn't do much else. Hana's green flames crackled and came out in sparked pulses from the small knife she taken to carrying on her at all times after a kidnapping attempt (with Hibari's permission as he had first-hand account of the paranoia that the 'Flower herbivore' had), and like Rasiel, weren't really helpful as Tsuna refused to attack a friend of his. Shoichi was the least flame-active out of everyone, but the few times that had sparked a brilliant yellow flame had been a cause of celebration for everyone (although, that's mostly because it was found out that Shoichi could be the 'healer' of their strange group and healing was something that Tsuna and Kyoko weren't very good with). Fran surprised everyone when he showed everyone his purple and indigo colored flames, which Spanned said wasn't too surprising for mist or cloud flame users coming from his two rings (where he got them, Fran forever swore that he got them from a loud-mouthed shark that could have been female for all he knew).

"A high-density form of energy that is refined by one's life-force." Reborn patted Tsuna's head,and then changed the subject. "You have soft hair. Do you use the red shampoo in the shower?"

"That's Rasiel's and he'd skewer me if I used it. Mine's the warm vanilla." Tsuna shrugged and went back to staring at the little red 'dying-will bullet' that was in his hand as he kept a steady pace walking to school. The silence continued on for a few minutes before Tsuna's mind caught back up to him and he started to grumble things under his breath about annoying infant-sized hitman tutors that really shouldn't even be a possibility of reality.

A swift Leon-Hammer to the head later and Tsuna was the ground nursing the newly forming bump while sending a dirty glare at the smirking infant who was still holding onto the leon-hammer up into the air. "Problem, Dame-Tsuna? Mafia bosses shouldn't complain about their tutors. Bosses also shouldn't be so spaced out. You never know when someone could be trying to snipe you."

(Somewhere in Mafia land, A blond haired infant sneezed and felt the sudden urge to start shooting Reborn for whatever it was he was planning).

"Yeah," Tsuna decided that he might as well go for broke, "I refuse to be a mafia boss! Doesn't the current boss have sons or something? Why not pick one of them!"

"All three sons of Vongola Nono are dead, and his adopted son is out of the running because you exist." Tsuna blinked at this and thought on it for a moment. How would his existence prevent someone else, who was probably much more qualified to be a be a boss, from being the next boss? The question must have been written on Tsuna's face (or Reborn was a mind-reader, and he doubted that as Fran had already said that mind-reading was actually a combination of things) because the little hitman wasted no time in pulling out a family tree that had so many branches on it it looked more like a messed up maze.

"You're a blood descendant of Vongola Primo." Reborn began while pointing to a box titled 'Primo'. "He had no children while in italy, and when he stepped down from the Vongola Throne, he allowed his cousin, Secondo, to take reign and then retired off to Japan where he he met a lovely lady and had a child, a few children later down that line and we have you and your dad." All while talking, Reborn's hands kept moving to point to the people he was talking about, and down at the very bottom, in a box under [Nana]-[Iemitsu] was [Tsunayoshi] with a little smiley face sticker next to it.

"Then why is only now that Vongola is trying to get me into the position? Why not get the family sooner, or why not go for my dad?!"

"I was getting to that!" Reborn smacked upside the head, but it lacked the normal bite and sting. "Now where was I…" "Primo retired to japan and had a child- Ouch! No need to hit me for that! You asked, I answered!" Tsuna was pouting and holding onto his throbbing head. rEBORN

"As I was saying, Secondo's family has continued the bloodline of Vongola, but since Nono's blood related sons are all dead and his adopted son isn't bloodline, Vongola is going for you to be the heir as your father is already the leader of CEDEF; the Vongola's external advisor, and thus out of the running."

"When mom said that dad was off to become a star… I thought it meant that dad died…" Tsuna sighed and ran a hand through his hair with a frown. "You're telling me that he's been part of the mafia this whole time…?" With Reborn's nod, Tsuna felt his hatred for the man who sired him skyrocket. "Why the heck has he never once tried to visit then?!" Tsuna didn't catch the slight flicker of this sky flames that sparked on his forehead, but Reborn caught it and he was already formulating a plan. It seemed that because of just how incompetent Iemitsu was, Reborn not only had his work cut out, but he had to revise his entire learning program. A child who's already flame-active… That was most definitely out of the reports. Then again, the reports also stated that Tsuna had no friends and lived only with his mother, so there was that too. Reborn swore that the next time he saw that useless man that somehow managed to get a wife like Nana and a child like Tsuna that he was going to be making the man dance the bullet-dance.

"That's a very good question to ask your father once he decides to visit you. Nono has given him multiple vacations to visit his family, but he's pushed them aside saying that you all are safer if he's not around. That being said, he does like to brag about you two all the time and often tells people that you both live in Namimori, Japan." Reborn's voice was so uncaring about the the whole thing that Tsuna, in a rather obscure and strange twist of things, ended up laughing hard in the middle of the road. A few passing mothers moved their children away from the crazy brown-haired child who was on his back laughing while telling their children that they should stay away from people who were 'mentally unstable' like him.

"I'll make sure to ask him if I see him again." Tsuna spoke up when he managed to get his voice back between puffs of rushed air. "May I get to school now?" Reborn gave Tsuna a light smack upside the head and Tsuna took it as his cue to get up. The moment he managed to steady himself on his own feet, he took off as fast as he could to the school while praying that Hibari wouldn't bite him too badly.

It turns that if he arrived the moment the bell rang, Hibari would still bare and use his tonfas. Snickers were barely heard when Tsuna arrived into the class and plopped his head down on his desk. The teacher had tried to get Tsuna to pay attention, but by the time math had rolled around, Tsuna was already off in dream-land and not even Hana could get him to snap out of his daze until lunch rolled around, and that was only because the lightning woman had used her flames to smack him so she could get an answer on what had happened the previous day involving the sudden stripping and flame use (to which Kyoko had the gall to giggle and say that Tsuna's boxers were rather adorable. Tsuna choked on his lunch when she asked if he was wearing animal-printed boxers again).

"Ah… My tutor hit me with a dying will bullet." Tsuna held out the bullet and let Hana and Kyoko see it, and frowned when Kyoko got this weird gleam in her eyes and snatched the bullet from him. "Apparently it forces people to enter a state where they use their flames…"

"So a little bullet can do this…" Kyoko muttered under her breath. "Do you think I can do something like that with my illusions? Trick someone into thinking their life is dire and force out their dying will flames?"

"Of course," Reborn appeared from just about nowhere and landed neatly on Tsuna's head, "It might even be safer, obviously harder mind you, than if I were to use the dying will bullet. The bullet can kill people if they don't have regrets." Tsuna blinked once and then sighed. He was really going to have to get used to the fact that Reborn was going to just pop out of nowhere in his daily life, wasn't he? "Of course, Dame-Tsuna. And I didn't read anyone's mind. All of you are too transparent."

"Is that what Tsuna meant when he said he'd protect Kyoko with his dying will?" Hana asked with a raised brow, not finding the situation to be anything strange, which was odd as this was the first time Hana had seen an infant wearing a pacifier that was trying to 'play adult'. Tsuna ignored the stomp on his head for his thought.

Reborn nodded. "By using the dying will bullet I removed Tsuna's external limiters and allowed him access to his flames- which seems to have been entirely unnecessary. A downside to this is that it forces people down into their undergarments."

"What would happen if you shot a female then?!" Kyoko's eyes were wide open and she looked appalled while Hana snorted and leaned against the fence that surrounded the roof. Reborn tilted his fedora down a little and with a tiny smirk, told Kyoko once again that people shot with the dying will bullet would be stripped of their clothing.

Finishing his lunch, Tsuna sighed as his stomach felt heavy and did his best to ignore the heavy feeling in his stomach and carefully started to put his stuff away. Tsuna was really only pay half attention to whatever it was that Hana, Kyoko and Reborn were talking about, but if he had been paying attention he would have heard something about an italian transfer student, a trial and Reborn asking the two women to stay away when it happened.

Instead, Tsuna was thinking about the best way to get Reborn off his head so he could head to the library to see if there were any new books in this one series that he liked.

A swift leon-hammer to the head later and Tsuna's full attention was on the little infant wearing a yellow pacifier. "Bosses should never tune things out, Dame-Tsuna." Leon shifted back from a hammer to his normal chameleon form and Tsuna's mood lifted slightly when Leon decided that he was going to walk over to Tsuna and flicked his cheek with his tongue. "You never know when you might learn something important. Tell me, what did I just warn Kyoko and Hana about?"

"Uh… I… I don't know?" Tsuna admitted honestly, trying his best to ignore the illusionary arrow in the corner of his vision that kept flickering very annoying, extremely contrasting colors. Tsuna was rewarded with a swift kick to the face, and that kick sent him flying backwards into a wall.

"I appreciate the honesty in not cheating, Dame-Tsuna, but a boss should utilize any tool he or she can." Tsuna couldn't read the look on Reborn's face. "Bosses also shouldn't pause. You need to speak with conviction and certainty, even if it's to admit that you know nothing- which a boss should never do."

"I already told you," Tsuna hissed while holding the bump on his head from where he was kicked, "I don't want to be a mafia boss!" There was an awkward silence that filled the air after Tsuna's statement, and for a moment Tsuna wondered if he was going to get into trouble for 'back-talking' his tutor.

"I think you should go for it, Tsu-kun." Kyoko giggled, "I don't see what you're going to lose by agreeing to be trained." Tsuna blinked once, blinked twice, and then promptly let out a girlish screech when Kyoko's, the demonic-angel that she is, words sank in. Hana snorted again and offered her own two-sense in the form of stating that there were worst things he could become.

"Mafia!" Tsuna hissed and felt hysteria bubble up in his chest. "You want me to be a mafia boss?!"

"Why not?" Hana asked as she started to stand up and dust herself off. "If you're worried about the bloody and dark history of the mafia, why not change the group you're leading? You'll be the boss, won't you?"

"That's a good idea." Kyoko giggled and started getting ready to go back to classes the moment the bells rang, and Tsuna felt Reborn had a single elegant brow raised despite the fact that the fedora the hitman wore was obscuring his eyes from view.

"I don't see why that's something impossible." Reborn spoke after a bit of silence, "But that still means you're going to have be trained to be a mafia boss, Dame-Tsuna. You don't get out of having me as your tutor so easily." Tsuna was going to say something, but the bell ringing startled Tsuna and the two girls. Had they really spent the entire lunch period talking so deeply that they had forgotten about time?

The shocked silence was cut off pretty quickly when Tsuna let out a yelp- courtesy of Reborn smacking Tsuna (which Hana was beginning to wonder if the infant enjoying doing so as he had been smacking and kicking around Tsuna the entire time he was on the roof) and telling him that Bosses should never be late- and rushed to his next class while stumbling every couple of steps. Kyoko was the next to move, telling Hana that she would be in the library instead of the class, and then she was gone beyond the door the separated the stairs leading into the school and the rooftop. Hana was about to get up, but a quick tug on her sleeve stopped her.

"We need to speak for a moment. I won't make you late, don't worry." Hana stared at the little infant for a moment, a look of confusion crossing her face before Reborn answered her unspoken question. The look of confusion morphed into one of dread as Hana wondered why she had be stuck answering questions instead of Tsuna and Kyoko.

* * *

When the final bell rang for school, Tsuna mentally cheered as it meant that he could finally go and unwind from reality and pretend that it doesn't exist for a couple of hours before Kawahira sent him home for dinner and forced him to face whatever it is that Reborn's reality would force him into. Uncle Kawahira would be upset for a little at how Tsuna's running away from reality, but Tsuna wouldn't care much. He could escape into the past, theoretically, and into the safety that was his weird uncle Kawahira- despite being unpredictable in that weird sort of way that could endear someone dearly to them or make someone hate their very guts so much that death wouldn't stop the person from getting vengeance.

Unfortunately, Tsuna failed to take into account that his mother would have failed to mention that Tsuna held a job and that Reborn was going to add 'protect Tsunayoshi until he can stand on his own two legs' to his job list.

A hindsight, honestly, as Tsuna should have realized that from Reborn's lecture about how Tsuna was the only blood heir that the infant was going to take his job as seriously as possible.

Still, seeing a little infant standing on the counter of Kawa-Antiquary was a sight so odd that Tsuna had to do a double check just to make sure that he hadn't inhaled any dangerous hallucinogenic stuff from the backroom, and while not really possible, as Kawahira kept 'safe' chemicals in the backroom, it was still something that 'could' happen if gases were mixed. Also, how had the infant entered the shop without setting the little bell that was near the door off?

"I see yet another strike against Iemitsu." Reborn's voice was dark and dangerous, but still held that almost childish tone to it. "You, your mother and Iemitsu failed to mention anywhere that you have a job."

"Yeah…" Tsuna placed the vase he was cleaning out onto a shelf behind him and turned back to give Reborn his full attetion. "Sorry about that. I don't really think that it's that strange anymore. Fran and Rasiel also have jobs, but mine's the only one that's all week."

"Oh?"

"Fran and Rasiel work together at a Cafe not too far from here on the weekends." Tsuna shrugged and turned to greet the new person coming through the door. Turning back to Reborn, Tsuna continued on, softer, "We, the five of us kids, Shoichi and Spanner included, decided that we didn't want to rely on Dad's money as he's never here. We all got up and picked up jobs that fit us. We've been lucky, actually. Not many kids get hired while they're still in school."

Reborn tilted his fedora down and said nothing as he jumped onto an empty spot on the shelf where items that needed to be cleaned got placed, and sat down. Tsuna wasn't too sure what to think about having his tutor invade his 'safe spot', but so long as Reborn didn't try and talk Mafia in the store then Tsuna would try and put up with the invasion.

Uncle Kawahira doing a double take was rather interesting, but the man very quickly regained his composure and mentioned that perhaps Tsuna should take the week off so he and his tutor could get to better know each other. The creepy, all-knowing look smile was plastered onto Uncle Kawahira's face, and Tsuna felt his resolve fade away and be replaced with utter terror for his well being. Without waiting for any cues, Tsuna took off the apron he was wearing, put his ID card back, grabbed Reborn, and rushed out the door while biding his Uncle a good day.

"Bosses shouldn't be afraid of people who won't harm you, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn spoke the moment they were out the room and down the street.

"You never know with Uncle Kawa." Tsuna replied hastily as he rounded a corner and began to slow down. "He's nice and all that, but he really has a distaste for humans." There was no response to this as Tsuna's home came into view and Nana stood outside hanging up the laundry. Upon spotting his mother, Tsuna's pace quickened and he hastened over to give the woman a giant hug before being dragged upstairs to his room by his infant-sized tutor.

Once the door was shut and both Reborn and Tsuna were settled, Leon morphed into a hammer and Reborn got a gleam to his eyes along with a somewhat wicked grin.

"Let me see your homework, dame-Tsuna. Hana mentioned to me about your grades. If you get anything below passing, I'm adding laps to your morning run." Mentally groaning, but keeping his complaints to himself for fear of angering the little infant-sized demon and ending up with more than just running laps, Tsuna pulled out his numerous homework papers and began to work on them in silence while trying his best to ignore the looming sense of dread that was trying to creep up his spine.


End file.
